Merribit Stapleton
is a character from the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Personality & Character A diligent and hardworking individual, she is also empathetic and shows concern for those she works with. At the same time, she did not like the idea of children fighting or risking their lives and was distraught over Orga's rallies for vengeance in the aftermath of Biscuit's death. Skills & Abilities History Relationships Orga Itsuka Merribit first saw Orga and his comrades when they were celebrating at Pub Someday, she was told by a bartender that they were a "rowdy bunch from Mars". While they were out eating and drinking to celebrate their success, Orga encouraged them not to hesitate to enjoy themselves. When Orga made a toast and proclaimed that they would party all night, Merribit smiled. Sometime after, however, it turned out Orga could not handle his alcohol and Merribit saw Mikazuki holding him while he coughed. She kindly offered Orga a handkerchief and told him that if he wanted to be an adult, he had to learn how to deal with many things, Orga accepted her gift although he said "it smells like a woman".1 Sometime afterwards, Naze Turbine told Orga that there would be an overseer from Teiwaz on the Isabiri from then on, Orga was surprised to learn the Overseer was a "she". When she entered, Orga had forgotten about their first encounter but Merribit had not, but he did quickly and eventually recover his very faint memory of what happened when he was drunk. She find it hard to believe that the ship was run by children, Orga requested that she not treat them as such. Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa As fellow adult supervisors of Tekkadan, Nadi often advises Merribit regarding watching over the kids in Tekkadan. Unlike Merribit who does not want the kids in Tekkadan to risk their lives and their innocence, Nadi believes that the path that Tekkadan takes will lead them success and won't deprive them of their ability to remain kids at heart. Therefore, he doesn't mind to follow Tekkadan's foot steps, whether they are taking the right way or wrong way. As of episode 34, it is revealed that they have been dating for sometime after the events of the first season. When Tekkadan cut ties with Teiwaz, Merribit chose to stay with Tekkadan for numerous reasons, but the one that stood out was that she had someone dear to her in the organization. Together with many other Tekkadan members, Merribit and Yukinojo escaped from Tekkadan's base using a secret tunnel during the final battle with Gjallarhorn. A few years after the conflict, the couple are shown living peacefully with their first child and Merribit is heavily pregnant with their second. Gallery Notes & Trivia *Merribit Stapleton's voice actress, Rie Tanaka, also voiced Lacus Clyne in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. *Merribit bears a strong resemblance to Nina Purpleton from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, in fact they both share the same English voice actress, Dorothy Fahn. *She is named after the Stapletons of Merripit House from the Sherlock Holmes novel "The Hound of the Baskervilles". References Category:Tekkadan